


How Lucky We Are

by Pameluke



Series: Chicago Nights [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Happy People Being Happy, Living Together, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Spartacus Reverse Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/pseuds/Pameluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Crixus meets Naevia, it's pretty much love at first sight. He can't quite believe how lucky he is that she falls in love with him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Lucky We Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amorekay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorekay/gifts).



> For the Spartacus Reverse Big Bang, for [this amazing fanmix](http://8tracks.com/amorekay/how-lucky-we-are) by amorekay. 
> 
> There's a short prequel to this titled Trick Shots that you might like to read before reading this. It's not necessary, but it gives some more background from Naevia's POV on their first meeting.

For Crixus it all starts on one of those dull, dreary days, when the sky is cloudy and threatening with rain that just won’t fall, work just won’t progress no matter how much you put your back into it, and everyone is in a hurry, short of patience and bad tempered. One of those days where it seems the whole world is in a bad mood, and nothing can possibly go your way. The guys aren’t joking around like they normally would, but instead are hammering with a touch of extra intent, trying to drive their frustration in the wood together with the nails.

Crixus just wants the day to be over already, to be back at his shitty apartment, on his shitty couch, with a less shitty beer to watch a game that is hopefully not shitty at all. Unfortunately they still have at least an hour of work to go before they can even start the clean-up for the day, so it seems like the day will just never end.

When he leans against the safety-rail to look down, the crowd on the street seems in an equally bad mood. Everyone is in a hurry, jostling people who walk a bit below the average speed, bumping into people who are angrily on the phone, flipping off cars that ignore the swirling crowd of pedestrians. Maybe it’s for the better that he doesn’t have to face that madness yet. 

He’s just about to turn back to his work when he sees her. It isn't her appearance that is notable. Her hair is short and her clothes professional, but he notices her all the same.

She’s just so calm and collected amidst the crazy crowd. She walks a little slower, a little calmer than the people around her. She just seems so serene, as if the bad day hasn’t touched her. Crixus is in awe, and he furiously wishes he was in that crowd, just so he could be near her, maybe start a conversation.

But he’s stuck on this half-finished building, and she’s a queen amidst the crowd, so the only thing he can do is watch her turn the corner. So he goes back to the hammering, but his mood has lifted, and the sky seems clearer.

He never expects to see her again, and he thanks the gods he doesn’t believe in furiously when they meet again.

***

The thing is, even when they are just friends, Crixus thinks she is too good for him. Naevia is smart, sophisticated and reserved, and he doesn’t understand why she keeps seeking him out. But she does.

She asks him to teach her pool, and before he realizes it they have a standing date for a beer and some games of eight-ball. And he doesn’t know why, but she’s the first woman it is easy to be just friends with. He can joke around, and she’ll joke right back. He’ll beat her at eight-ball, and she won’t be offended, she’ll just ask her to show him how he does it. His friends are rowdy and crass, and she’ll roll her eyes at them with him, only to join in a moment later. He can just be himself with her. But he isn’t with her, and as the weeks pass he wants that more and more. He just doesn’t have a clue how to go about that.

Agron suggests making lewd remarks, ‘that totally works for me, bro!’. Spartacus suggests just telling her how he feels about her, which no, never is going to happen. Gannicus simply says to just kiss her already and stop whining. Honestly, his friends are no help at all.

Basically he has to figure it out on his own, and he really needs to keep her away from his friends. Naevia’s friends aren’t helping either. They are nice enough he supposes, but mostly they giggle a lot whenever he’s around, and her best friend mostly seems to make Naevia sad and weary with her never-ending string of really shitty boyfriends.

***

“You don’t understand. You and Sura are made for each other, and you pretty much hooked up as soon as you met. We’re friends Spartacus, and I don’t want to mess that up,” Crixus says into his whiskey.

“I’ve told you before, just tell her how you feel. She won’t blame you for being in love with her. It might be awkward for a little while if she doesn’t return your feelings, but you won’t lose her friendship.”

They are friends, maybe even best friends, but sometimes Crixus wonders if Spartacus even knows him at all. He’s not gifted with words, with flattery or with charm. Mostly he just hooks up by accident.

Crixus’ never actually wanted to be with someone as much as he wants to be with Naevia. The few actual relationships he had were mostly a case of a girl falling for him, and he just going along with it. He thinks. But he’s pretty sure he’s actually in love this time, and he has no idea what to do.

“I just, how do you say something like that?” asks Crixus, half to himself.

“Just think about how she makes you feel, find the right moment, and tell her,” Spartacus suggests. “Really, it’s not that hard.”

He is wrong, it’s very hard. She makes him feel like the world is a nicer place because she is in it, like he is a better person just by being near to her. She makes him the kind of happy he didn’t know he could be.

But rather than saying that out loud, he goes with, “She deserves someone better than me. We’re better off just being friends.”

Spartacus rolls his eyes, but Crixus is beyond caring at this point. Whiskey always makes him maudlin. “Don’t start Crixus, she thinks you’re worth it being friends with. Stop moping and do something about it.”

Crixus grumbles in his drink, not an inch closer to how to go about it. Talking about his feelings just isn’t his strong point.

***

“I think she’s got you this time, Crixus,” Agron smirks, and Crixus has to fight his hourly fight not to smack that smirk right off of his face.

“Shut up and let her focus,” he says instead, eyes never leaving Naevia, who is prowling around the pool table, calculating the angles. She looks marvelous doing it, a little dangerous, her focus never wavering, ignoring the spectators around them. He imagines this is how she looks in court, when fighting for those who can’t fight for themselves. Relentless and never ever giving up. 

He admires her so much, he doesn’t even mind that he is currently losing, that she is probably going to beat him for the first time. If she does, she will have earned it.

She looks up, catches his eyes and smiles at him, and his breath catches in his throat. She looks confident, and her eyes are sparkling with glee and mirth even as she gloats.

“Eight-ball, top left pocket,” she says, and bows down over the table to take aim. It isn’t an impossible shot, but it is a hard one, and he isn’t sure if he wants her to make it, or if he wants her to fail so he can still have a chance at winning.

She takes the shot, and Crixus watches as it careens, hitting the cushions twice before sinking in the pocket. Naevia fist-pumps and jumps into Diona’s arms, cheering loudly. Agron pats Crixus on the shoulder condescendingly, before calling for a round of drinks. 

Crixus just stands there, watching her celebrate. He loves seeing her this happy, but all in all he can’t help but feel a little bit of dread. Not because he lost, but because this will probably mean Naevia won’t want lessons anymore, now that she can stand her own at a pool table. He selfishly wishes she had lost, so he won’t have to lose her company.

But then Naevia bumps into him, so he has to pretend to be happy for her, which he is, he doesn’t actually have to pretend, just-. 

Feelings are complicated, and he doesn’t know how to deal with them.

“Are you being a sore loser?” she asks.

“I’m not. Congratulations. You deserved it. Great shot.” Crixus doesn’t even sound convincing to himself. Naevia’s broad smile starts to disappear and that is the last thing he wants.

He tries again. “I mean it, you were great. Amazing.”

“Crixus, is everything alright?” Naevia asks, grabbing him gently by his forearm. Crixus’ brain just freezes.

“You’re so sexy when you win,” he says. 

He just freezes entirely, because that isn’t what he wanted to say at all. He doesn’t like her only because she’s pretty, and she is always sexy, and he really needs to get his act together here, because her face has gotten this apprehensive look to it. Shit. He’s panicking, and he can feel all these feelings bubbling to the surface. He wants to say something suave, but that’s not what comes out.

“I mean, you’re always sexy, but you looked glorious just there. Well, you always look glorious, but I love how happy and deadly and ferocious you can be, and it was a beautiful shot, well your entire game was amazing, but you’re always amazing. And just, you deserve so much better, you deserve everything you could possibly want.” 

Crixus takes a deep breath, avoids Naevia’s eyes, and takes a step backwards, dislodging her hand from his arm.

“So, I’m gonna go now, congrats on your win,” he says, and without looking at her retreats into the nearest door. Which, unfortunately for him, isn’t the backdoor he expected it to be, but the personnel only door into the bar’s storage room. Shit.

Before he can escape, Naevia follows him through the door, looking as if she’s about to make a really hard shot, but confident in her ability to make it. She looks deadly and intent, and Crixus heart thumps with an extra beat of want and desire and love. She stops right before where he’s standing in the corner, but doesn’t touch him.

“I think that was the most I’ve ever heard you talking at once,” she says, calmly.

How was he supposed to react to that? He just looks at the dirty floor, and doesn’t say anything.

“Crixus, would you just look at me?” she asks, and when he grudgingly does, he’s shocked to see her smiling, looking more radiantly beautiful than ever.

“I feel the same you know. You’re always sexy, and you deserve everything you desire. You’re amazing, and you make me feel amazing. Just, I couldn’t deserve someone better, because you’re the best for me.”

He still can’t say anything, because he doesn’t dare believe that she’s saying what it sounds like. She keeps looking at him while stepping forward and putting her hand on his chest, right where his heart is beating like he has just ran 10 miles.

“I don’t want anyone else Crixus, you’re the one that I want,” she says.

And then she kisses him.

Crixus stands there, frozen, for a second, before the dam inside him breaks, and he puts his arms around her pulling her closer. She reaches around his waist, while her hand still on his chest grabs his t-shirt, and she sighs a little into his mouth. He has one hand on her back, the other wrapped into her hair, and he can’t believe this is actually happening.

But there they are, kissing amidst beer kegs and wine bottles, to the background noise of the bar and Agron cat-calling through the door, and Crixus has never felt happier.

 

***

 

They don’t really date. 

To be fair, Crixus thinks they got the whole dating thing out of their system when they were simply friends. They got to know each other by playing pool, drinking beers, or spending evenings simply talking amongst friends.

So after the embarrassing way Crixus told Naevia how he felt about her, nothing much changes. They still play pool, they still talk over beers, they still spend time with their friends. Except now, once the evening ends, Naevia goes home with him, and they have frankly amazing sex. 

And he gets to spend mornings with her. Or rather he gets to wake up wrapped around Naevia, or with Naevia wrapped around him, silently cursing the fact that he has to be at work at ass-o’clock in the morning. 

So he leaves Naevia sleeping in his bed, showers, dresses and has breakfast. Most of the time he manages to catch her right before he has to leave, dressed only in one of his shirts, sipping on a cup of coffee he prepared for her. They kiss, he leaves, and it all more or less repeats itself in the evening, unless Naevia has to work late, and she stays at her place.

It’s perfect and comfortable, and Crixus is amazed at how easy it all is. Naevia fits so easily in his life that it takes him a month of not dating but being together to realize that he hasn’t been to her apartment once. 

And he’s not as insecure anymore about how Naevia feels about him as he was before they got together, but he still worries. Because  while she fits into his life so easily, he doesn’t seem to really fit into hers. He can’t help but wonder if maybe she is a little bit ashamed of him after all. 

He’s only a construction worker, after all, and she’s a lawyer. They don’t really belong to the same circles. He can practically hear Spartacus grouching at him that that doesn’t matter to Naevia, and shouldn’t matter to him either. But he ignores that, and tries to ignore the fact that he apparently has internalized Spartacus’ speeches on equality and classicism, too. 

So instead of panicking he decides to come up with a plan of action. He’ll just invite himself over to her place, and if she acts weird about it, he can confront her. Nicely. A part of him can’t really believe Naevia capable of thinking like that, but the biggest part of him still thinks he’s not good enough for her, so he couldn’t really blame her if she thought so as well.

 

***

It’s a cold and windy Chicago evening, and when they leave the bar, Naevia buries herself into his side, huddling against the wind. 

“Let’s go home and get warm,” she says, and Crixus tucks her a little closer.

“Can we go to your place?” he asks, and prepares himself to rejection. 

Naevia hesitates, but then she nods. “Sure, but your place is closer.” 

“I know, but I’ve never actually been there, and I’m curious. I want to know how you live.” Crixus says. Naevia smiles at him, then she turns them around in the other direction.

“I want to get to know your bed,” he adds, in an attempt to lose some of the tension that has crept up on him. 

Naevia laughs softly, and pinches him in the side. “Alright, lets introduce you to my bed.”

They take the train, and Crixus knew she didn’t really live close to him, that they’d only met by chance again because Diona’s boyfriend lived so close to the bar where they usually hang out, but he hadn’t realized she lived in another part of town entirely. 

Her neighboorhood isn’t as nice as he expected it to be though, it’s pretty much the same as his. Not the South Side, but still not a part of Chicago he’d call nice. They stop at one of the ugliest apartment buildings Crixus has ever set foot in, and when they reach Naevia’s door she hesitates before opening.

“It’s really small,” she says, “please don’t mind the mess.”

He doesn’t know what he expected, but it definitely wasn’t this. There’s just stuff _everywhere_. The main room is the kitchen, dining-room and living-room all in one, and Crixus doesn’t know where to look first. There are papers and books and more papers everywhere. On the counters, on the dining table, on the coffee table, stacked on the floor. 

There are mugs and dirty plates and what he hopes are empty take-away containers scattered all over the place. Clothes are thrown over the couch which also seems the home of some pillows, a blanket and, surprise, even more papers. When he turns around to talk to Naevia he nearly trips over a pair of boots.

Naevia is still standing by the door, looking a bit sheepish, arms wrapped around herself.

“Are you a bit of a slob?” he asks her, slightly disbelieving.

“No. Maybe. Yes.” she says. “It’s mostly because I don’t have time. Between work, and you and Diona and her boyfriend problems, I just don’t have the energy.”

Crixus grins, and walks back to hug her. He would never have thought that his put-together girlfriend would be hiding an inner slob. It just seems so out of character. But mostly he’s relieved that her not inviting him over up til now didn’t have anything to do with her being ashamed of him. And he loves that she isn’t as perfect as she seems, that she still has faults.

“I don’t mind,” he says, and kisses her forehead. “Now where is that bed you were going to introduce me to?”

Naevia laughs, pulling him towards her bedroom. It is tiny like the rest of her apartment. There’s a bed and a closet, with clothes and shoes everywhere, and Crixus is almost afraid to move, so he doesn’t bump into anything. Naevia just pulls him onto the bed.

“Welcome to my bed,” she says, and kisses him. Crixus feels at home already.

 

***

 

It’s a Sunday morning, so neither of them has to get up, but after years of working in construction, Crixus is frustratingly bad at sleeping in. So he disentangles himself from Naevia, who grumps a bit in her sleep, but doesn’t wake up, and goes to see what can be done for breakfast.

There’s a foot sticking out from the couch, and when he sneaks closer, he can recognizes Diona under the pile of blankets, pillows and clothes. He silently checks the kitchen for food, but there doesn’t seem to be anything but coffee and rice and the cupboards, so he nicks Naevia’s keys and goes out to hunt for food.

When he returns, Diona still seems to be asleep, so he leaves a bagel and a latte next to her before he takes the rest of his haul to Naevia’s bedroom. When he gets back under the covers, Naevia rolls over.

“Your feet are cold,” she mumbles into her pillow.

“I brought coffee and bagels,” he teases, rubbing her arm. Naevia sits up with a grunt, and blinks slowly at him. “Coffee,” she says, and pokes him in the side. He gives her her coffee and a bagel on a paper plate, and watches in silence as she gulps down half her drink, before attacking her bagel, all without saying a word. By the time she finished her coffee, he’s only halfway his own bagel, and she still doesn’t seem much more awake. She tucks herself into his side, closing her eyes, her hand absently drawing circles on his thigh.

Half an hour later, he’s reading an old newspaper he found lying next to the bed, when he feels Naevia stirring next to him.

“Good morning. Awake yet?” he asks.

“Almost,” she yawns, while slowly stretching out her upper body. Crixus looks at the slightly disheveled woman besides him, how her sleeping-shirt rides up over her stomach, how she tucks herself in against him again, kissing him absently on the shoulder. He’s so very, very lucky.

“Did you bring me breakfast on bed?” she suddenly asks.

“I did. You devoured it and went back to sleep.”

“Huh”, she says, staring at the wall for a bit before scrambling from under the blanket and climbing on top of him. She kisses him soundly on the lips, and then buries her head into his neck.

“Thank you. I really loved it, I’m just not at my best in the morning,” she mumbles into his neck, before showering him with small kisses, all over his neck and collar-bone. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her in a little closer. She’s all warm and pliant and deliciously comfortable, and he still can’t believe his luck.

“I don’t mind. I like it when we’re cosy in bed, even when you’re just asleep.”

She kisses his ear before she sits up a little straighter, both hands tangled in his hair. She kisses his nose and touches their foreheads together.

“I like it too, when it’s just the two of us, together.” She smiles at him, and Crixus is just about to kiss her when he hears the door open and Diona walks in.

“Hey Neeve, thanks for breakfast, and letting me cra - oh shit.” Diona breaks off mid-sentence, awkwardly standing there for a second in just a long t-shirt, before she turns around and walk out again. 

“Sorry!” She shouts through the door. “Hi Crixus, didn’t know you were here! I’m just gonna head home now. Neeve, I’ll call you later!

Naevia giggles and slumps down on top of him, and the sex-mood is totally gone now, but Crixus still feels comfortable and happy and cosy, so he doesn’t mind all that much.

“Lets just stay in bed today,” he says, and when Naevia nods, while making herself comfortable again, he pulls up the blanket and reaches for his paper.

 

***

 

By now, Crixus is used to avoiding 4 pairs of shoes, a whole lot of laundry and stacks of books and random clutter on his way to the bathroom. What he isn’t used to is the shower suddenly turning freezingly cold. He shouts and jumps out, stubbing his toe against the sink. He’s still cursing profoundly when Naevia comes running in.

“Naevia, for fucks sake, why do you live in this shithole?”

She ignores his grumpiness, and simply hands him a towel. “What happened?”

“The boiler broke down. Again. Fuck it. Seriously, Naevia, why don’t you just move in with me? It’s a shitty apartment too, but not as fucking shitty as yours.” The moment the words leave his lips he panics, because he’s asking her to move in with him, and this is not the way he wanted to bring that up.

“Do you want us to live together?” Naevia asks, and she sounds slightly disbelieving. 

Crixus wraps the towel around his hips, this is not a conversation he wants to have naked.

“I would love to live with you,” he says, thinking that if he just moves forward, she might forget that he asked in the middle of a cussing spree.

Naevia smiles. “Okay.”

“Okay?” he asks, because he can’t quite believe it would be this easy.

“I would love to live with you too,” she says, and then she jumps in his arms, laughing. 

He drops the towel and wraps her up in his arms, kissing the hell out of her. He just thinks he’s going to walk them to the bedroom, since the bathroom is too tiny to get up to any real shenanigans - they’ve tried, and the shower is too small to even simply shower together in - when Naevia breaks the kiss.

“The thing is though,” she starts, and he knew this couldn’t be this easy. “If we’re going to move in together anyway, can’t we find a better apartment to live in? Yours might be better than mine, but it’s still not all that great.”

“You want us to find a new apartment? Together?” 

“Yes. I mean, if we’re going to do this, we might as well do it right the first time, don’t you think? I plan on living with you for a long time.”

Crixus can’t contain his grin. “Okay.”

“Okay?” she asks.

“Yes. We’re doing this,” he says. For a moment, they’re both quiet, just smiling at each other. Then Naevia kisses him, oh so softly.

“We should celebrate,” she says. “Make love to me.” And Crixus carries her to her bedroom and does precisely that.

 

***

 

It takes them 2 months to find an apartment they are both happy with. In that time, Crixus has to fix the boiler 4 times, and they’ve practically given up staying over at Naevia’s at this point. The new place is not too far from where Crixus lives, but it has a good connection for Naevia’s commute to work. It’s big enough that they can have a study for Naevia that can double as a guest room, although Crixus jokes that the guest bed will mostly house papers. Best of all, it has a shower with unlimited hot water, and it’s big enough for the two of them. Crixus looks forward to testing that out.

They have their first fight on whose bed they are going to keep, and don’t talk to each other for a day, only for Naevia to show up at his apartment while he’s on his way to hers to apologize. The make-up sex is frantic and brimming with emotions, but even then, Crixus doesn’t want this to happen again. 

“We won’t be able to avoid each other once we live together,” Naevia says, and she sounds happy about it.

“I know. But I’d rather have you with me and angry, than not here,” he answers, and Naevia hums in agreement.

 

***

 

“For fucks sake, Naevia, how many boxes with papers and books do you have?” Agron swears, while carrying yet another box up the stairs. Crixus laughs, because at least Agron didn’t have to help pack them, so he still lucked out as far as Crixus is concerned. Naevia just pats him on the arm.

“Thank you so much for doing this Agron, we couldn’t have done this without you,” she says, and Crixus has to hand it to her, she knows how to handle his friends.

“Yeah, yeah, you only want me for my muscles, I know the deal here. Where’s Spartacus? I thought he was supposed to help?” Agron grouches.

“I think he opened one of the book boxes and is actually reading upstairs? I’ll send him down for another load.” Naevia disappears upstairs, carrying one of the lighter boxes labeled ‘SHOES’.

They order pizzas and have a beer once everything is unloaded. Crixus is grateful that his friends helped out, he really is. And he enjoys their company. But. This is their first day in their new apartment, and while there’s nothing in there but boxes everywhere and the new bed, he kind of wants them to get lost. He likes it best when it’s only Naevia and him, and especially now that they’ve officially moved in together. He has plans to celebrate.

Naevia seems to share his sentiment, because she collects the empty pizza-boxes, hands them to Agron, and tells him to recycle them on his way out. Spartacus gets the hint as well, and pulls the protesting Agron along with him when he leaves.

They’re finally alone.

In the sudden silence they look at the chaos around them, and for a moment Crixus is discouraged by the amount of work they still have to do to make this place livable. So much unpacking left to do.

Naevia opens a box labeled ‘IMPORTANT EMERGENCY STASH’, and digs out some sheets.

“What do you think of leaving all this for tomorrow, and test out our new bed?” she asks, beaming at him.

He loves her so much. 

“Woman, I think you read my mind,” he says, and grabs her to throw her over his shoulder, heading for their new bedroom, which has nothing in it but their new, born out of compromise, bed.

 

***

 

It takes them a week featuring a lot of take-out, a lot of late nights spent unpacking, a lot of bookshelves, as well as a lot of inaugurating new furniture, before they manage to turn the apartment into something livable.

There’s still some stray boxes here and there, but Crixus couldn’t care less. He loves their new place, he really does, but tonight he’s sick of it, and he just wants to spend his evening somewhere else.

Naevia seems to feel the same, because when he suggests a game of pool, she beams at him and mutters a ‘Hell yes’ under her breath.

“Let me just throw on something different,” she says, disappearing into the bathroom.

It takes her a record time of only 30 minutes to get ready, mostly because they’ve just unpacked all her clothes and she actually can find the ones she wants to wear.

She looks casual but gorgeous, and while he loves to see her in her stay-at-home housework outfits, mostly because her jeans are ripped at all kinds of interesting places, he loves to see her dressed up as well.

It’s still cold outside, but it’s dry, so they decide to walk to the bar, reveling in how close it is to their new home. It’s a beautiful night, and Crixus isn’t in a hurry. Walking, huddled together against the cold, has it own kind of charm, and as always Crixus is happy simply being with her.

They’ve reached the street where there bar is located when he remembers that he meant to give her an extra key.

“Hey, before I forget. I had an extra key made,” he says, while handing it to her. She accepts it, but looks a bit confused.

“I’ve already got my key.”

“Yeah, I know, but this one is for Diona, so she can crash at our place when she needs to.”

Naevia looks at the key in her hand for a moment, and then she hugs him so hard he can actually feel it in his bones. They stand there for a moment, until she pulls away and pulls his head down to touch their foreheads together.

“One day I’m gonna marry you,” she whispers, and Crixus has to fight down the mountain of emotions welling up in him. He loves her so fucking much.

“Me too,” he says.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to the mods and my promptee for the extreme tardiness of this piece. Real life kicked my ass, and Crixus voice was so hard to get right, that it caused me several writers blocks. In the end, I'm happy with it, and I hope you are too.
> 
> So I'd like to thank the mods for organizing the Reverse Big Bang, and for being patient with me.
> 
> I'd like to thank Sky-Reid for cheerleading me along the way, various wranglers and tagmods for their encouragement, and would like to crown Kristin with a flower crown for her awesome, awesome and extremely helpful beta-work.
> 
> You are all amazing, and I wouldn't have finished without you.


End file.
